


Lust

by Chiroptach



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/pseuds/Chiroptach
Summary: Victor is hot as hell and Roman struggles with patience because of it.I am fucking around and making a Seven Deadly Sins Series.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Lust

Usually Victor followed him around. Victor was busy at the moment, stalking some poor man he definitely intended to kill. Unfortunately for Victor, Roman had other plans. The club was full, very full, and he really shouldn’t do it. But then he looked back at Victor. His ass looked too good in those slacks. They were fitted absolutely perfectly, of course. Roman got them for him, and had them tailored for him. Perfectly tailored pants that fit him in all the right places. It was wonderful. Made Roman remember what was underneath them. Which was one of his favorite things. He was done waiting and done letting Victor stalk that guy around. He walked up behind him briskly. Victor heard him coming, easily, and tilted his head slightly. Roman grasped the sides of his hips and pulled him softly against him. 

“Uh- Hey Boss-” Roman moved his hands to Victor’s thighs, pulling Victor tight against his hips. 

“How are you, Mr. Zsasz?” asked Roman. Victor’s prey took a look at them, and then moved out as quickly as possible. 

“I was uh.. A little busy.”

“Mh.. Well  _ I  _ want your attention now.” 

“I uh.. I noticed. We’re kind of in the middle of the club though, Boss-”

“Well it’s my fucking club. And I can do anything I want in this club.”

“Am.. Am I one of those things, Boss?” Victor asked, barely saying it. He was quiet, but usually not like that. He usually just didn’t speak and spoke loudly when he did. He was smirking. He had such nice, plump, kissable lips. Roman pressed his chin against Victor’s neck. He started to gently knead Victor’s thighs. 

“Oh absolutely baby. I could pull you into one of those booths,” Roman moved a hand up from Victor’s thighs and to his chest, pressing him against him. “And then jerk you off in my lap at the table. In front of everyone. Make you keep a normal expression the whole time so no one knows.” Roman kissed his chin. “I could just grope you on the dance floor. Then if anyone says something about it I could have you kill them. Anybody  _ look  _ at us wrong and I could have you kill them. While I touch you. Wouldn’t that be nice?” 

“Yeah,” Victor said, leaning into Roman’s touching. The barkeep looked at them for a second, then just turned back to doing what he was doing. One of the patrons was staring a little. Good. 

“I could play with you, and touch you, and kiss you until everyone leaves and then fuck you on every inch of this club.” 

“You also don’t have to wait,” Victor whined. He was so pouty sometimes. Cute thing. 

“True. It’s my fucking club isn’t it.”

“It is!” He moved a hand up Victor’s thigh and started occasionally peppering kisses against his neck and chin. 

“I could do whatever I want.”

“You should.”

“What if I wanna toy with you? Until everybody goes?”

“Roman, that’ll be hours-”

“You said I should do whatever I want,” Roman groped his crotch a little. 

“Boss-”

“And I think I will.” Roman nibbled Victor’s newest neck tally and sucked a quick bruise onto his neck. Then he walked away. 

Victor and Roman were dancing around each other. They had been for.. Roman checked his watch. Thirty minutes?  _ Fuck.  _ Roman kept slipping closer and closer to Victor, and then he would touch him in some way. The last time Victor had tried grabbing him back, but Roman just barely outmaneuvered him, sacrificing a club patron to get some space between them. Victor smirked, that lopsided, handsome grin whenever he saw Roman getting closer. Begged him to stay when he moved away. And  _ fuck  _ he wanted to. He  _ wanted  _ to snatch Victor up and carry him out of the room and strip him and kiss every inch of him and suck him fucking  _ dry.  _ Then put hickeys all over him. And fuck him. Roman had a busy night in his mental itinerary. He would get to all of it. Eventually. He checked his watch again. Thirty two minutes. This was gonna be a long night. 

Victor was pretty clearly itching for a tally. He got distracted enough with some miserable patron that Roman managed to quietly walk up to him without Victor noticing. Perfect. Roman pulled Victor to his chest, and went right back to that little bruise. Victor didn’t make any noise but Roman felt him jump a little. He mumbled something. 

“What was that?” Roman said, letting go of his neck and grinning up at him. 

“You’re like a vampire tonight. Little bit bitey.” 

“I could give you an  _ actual  _ bite.” 

“I wish you would.” 

“You’ve no idea what I’m going to do to you. I hope you’re not tired tonight.” 

“Tired of being teased maybe,” Victor grumbled. Roman squeezed Victor’s thighs again. 

“It’ll be worth it, baby.” Roman walked away again and heard Victor sigh. He was getting really tired of waiting too. He checked his watch. He had held off for two hours. Fuck. Fuck this was taking for ever. It was midnight. The club shut at three. He would make certain everyone was out by then if he had to chase them out himself. Three more hours. It would just be three more hours. 

It was two hours and fifteen minutes in. Roman was getting really, really impatient. He shouldn’t have started this. He wasn’t patient enough. He wanted Victor and he wanted him  _ now.  _ Not in.. Two hours and forty-five minutes. Now. Right now. Maybe ten minutes ago. The second best time was right now. Roman headed to Victor, not sneaking around this time. He walked straight to him and grabbed his hands. 

“Victor, would you like to go-”

“We’ve still got,” Victor checked his watch. “Two hours and forty-three minutes till the club closes though.”

“Mhm, well I’m impatient. And you’re sexy.” 

“You spent hours teasing me.”

“Just two. That’s barely even hours.”

“Maybe.. If you ask nicely?” Victor was grinning from ear to ear. Little  _ bastard.  _ Roman considered continuing to tease him instead, and actually  _ wait  _ but… 

“ _ Please,  _ love?” asked Roman. Victor was beaming. Fair enough. He won this round. But Roman thought about his itinerary. This was going to be fun. 

“Of course, I’ve been wishing you would just do this the whole night.” They walked off the floor of the club and up to their apartment. Roman was getting excited. In a way he’d been excited all night. As they headed through the halls, Roman started kissing and tugging at Victor’s shirt, moving him closer to Roman as they moved through the halls. “I’m so glad you decided to stop playing with me,” Victor said between kisses. “It’s great when you do that too but-” Step one. Snatch Victor up and carry him out of the room. Well, he was already out of the room, but it wasn’t too late to snatch him up. Roman swooped Victor off his feet and kissed his neck, carrying him the rest of the way before dropping him onto their bed. “You’ve got a plan,” Victor said. He couldn’t conceal his delight. His eyes were wide and he chuckled. 

“Yes. I do,” Roman said. “I’ve been thinking about this for… Well at least one hour.” Step two. Roman crawled onto the bed, positioning himself on top of Victor. He unbuttoned Victor’s shirt methodically and rapidly, as quick as he could without getting sloppy. He reached where Victor’s shirt was tucked into his pants and pulled it out of his pants. He then unbuttoned the rest of Victor’s shirt and pulled it open, looking at his stunning, scarred chest. He pushed the shirt over Victor’s shoulders and Victor sat up, nose to nose with Roman, to let him take the shirt off of him. Roman folded the shirt and then placed it daintily on the nightstand. Victor kicked off his shoes and leaned up, chest to chest with Roman and removed his socks, throwing them off the bed. Roman moved to Victor’s belt. He unbuckled it and whipped it off. He started going through the rest of his list. Did the kisses or the hickeys come first? He unbuttoned Victor’s pants and pulled down the zipper. Kisses, of course. Roman hovered above Victor, kissing his neck and collarbone as he started pulling his pants off him. Victor moved his hands between Roman’s shirt and suit jacket, feeling his sides and trying to work his fingers under Roman’s shirt. Roman smirked and kissed a fresh scar on Victor’s chest. Victor wriggled with him and helped Roman take his pants off. Roman just tossed the pants, knowing Victor didn’t care, and then went for his underwear, working his way down Victor’s torso with his kisses. He gave each still open wound an extra kiss, perusing along instead of kissing right down him. He got Victor’s underwear off and then went to kiss him just above his knee. Roman worked his way across both thighs. There was a new scar on his thigh, right across from Victor’s cock. Victor was looking down at Roman with big, brown puppy dog eyes. Roman kissed the scar,and Victor’s cock twitched. He paused. He licked a stripe from the base of Victor’s cock to the tip, and then swallowed it down to the base. Victor moaned and hovered his hands over Roman’s hair, too clever to grab it and upset Roman. Roman sucked as hard as he could and pulled back till Victor’s cock fell from his lips with a ‘plop’ noise. 

“You can grab my hair. But  _ gently,” _ Roman growled. Victor understood. Roman grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times. Victor’s hands settled in his hair, but just barely. Gently. “You like that?”

“ _ Yes.”  _ Roman smiled and took Victor back into his mouth, sucking down till his nose touched Victor’s torso. He bobbed his head a few times. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and pulled back from Victor, whipping his face, refusing to get spit everywhere because  _ ew.  _ He returned to sucking, bobbing his head up and down, occasionally whipping spit with the tissue. The tissue was starting to get kind of gross when Victor gripped his hair a little more desperately. Roman glared up and him and Victor decided to just hover his hands again instead of pissing off Roman. “Roman-” Roman bobbed his head quicker, and rubbed one of his hands along Victor’s thigh, playing with that scar. “Roman!” Roman pulled back quickly, and managed to avoid a mouth full of cum. Which was for the best considering that he would have to brush his teeth, which would at least pause their activities. He grabbed a few more tissues and cleansed Victor off, before tossing it with a flick of his wrist into the trash, careful not to get anything on his hands. Step five. Roman started with that scar next to his cock, sucking an ‘O’ shape against it. He knew exactly how to give hickeys, and Zsasz had fairly sensitive skin, which scarred well and bruised so, so nicely. He also knew, as Victor had shown him during a particularly passionate dispatching of some asshole, where the arteries were in the thigh. The femoral artery, in a perfectly convenient place, allowed him to bruise Victor’s thigh pretty easily, the forming scar there assisting him as well. He moved up to Victor’s stomach. Victor lazily wrapped his arms around Roman, who sucked another hickey onto his stomach, holding on for thirty seconds at least, making sure it bruised. His belly didn’t always bruise right, so Roman knew he had to at least go a little longer. Then he moved to a fairly recent mark on Victor’s side. It was a rather long tally. Very pretty. He could see a vein under Victor’s skin there. He was lucky he didn’t nick it making that tally. He was reckless sometimes. Roman wished he would take better care of himself. Of course, keep tallying, but be a little more careful. Roman sucked on his side, rolling his eyes at himself. Victor really had to be something special. Roman actually  _ wanted  _ to suck his dick,  _ wanted  _ him to take care of himself because he had to be around for Roman for the rest of his life. Cared about his well being. A lot. He normally cared about his things, of course, but this was.. Different. He wanted Victor around, not because he was his thing, but because he wanted  _ Victor.  _ Around. Just generally. He moved across Victor’s ribcage and sucked more little bruises across him. Then he reached his chest. Roman liked Victor’s wide, heavily scarred chest. 

“Do you mind.. Quite a lot of them?”

“Not at all,” Victor said, a softness in his voice almost no one ever heard. No one but Roman really. One. Two. Three. Five. Eight. A dozen. A dozen seemed like a nice amount. Then he moved to Victor’s neck. 

“How about visible ones.” 

“You know I love it when everybody else knows I’m yours.” Roman put one on both sides of his neck, not symmetrical, that wouldn’t look right. Roman pulled away from him, laying on top of Victor. Victor kissed him, and Roman kissed back. Then pulled apart and then back together, a few quick kisses back and forth. “What’s next on the itinerary?” 

“How do you know something’s next?” 

“I know you.” Roman gave Victor another kiss. Then he fished the lube from the nightstand and presented it to Victor, grinning. Victor moved up and pulled Roman’s suit jacket off and gently placed it on the ground. Roman would allow it. Roman tugged his shirt off and folded it, then tossing it aside. Victor smiled, that lopsided smirk. He went for Roman’s belt, and pulled it off him, trying to reach the floor, but dropping it instead. Roman sat up and pulled off his shoes and socks, placing them neatly at the end of the bed. He coated his fingers and rubbed the lube between them, warming it up slightly. Victor was working on Roman’s pants and underwear, Roman only moving his legs a little to help. “C’mon stop playin’ with it-” Victor keened, wrapping his legs around Roman’s hips. Roman gave Victor what he wanted,  _ again,  _ and pushed a finger into him, let him adjust. Then added another and another, scissoring them inside his lover. Maybe it wasn’t long enough but Roman was impatient and horny and he wanted Victor  _ now.  _ He had wanted Victor  _ now  _ for a while at this point. He had been at least half hard since he had bruised Victor’s thighs. He stroked himself a little, then pushed into Victor, who had still not let him go with his legs. Victor had a good bit more core strength than Roman. It was impressive. And kind of hot. Everything about Victor was hot. Big pretty lips Roman wanted wrapped around his cock, big soft brown eyes, such pretty brown eyes. He thrusted into Victor, speeding up a little as he just thought about Victor, looking him up and down with his eyes. His hair was too short to grab, which was sad, but it looked so good on him, bleached in such a complimentary blond. It hadn’t always looked so nice, back when Victor did it himself. That salt and pepper beard. Big, strong chest. Perfect sprinkling of hair across them, visible through his tons of scars. Victor knew exactly how many scars he had. Roman had lost count. He would ask Victor again. Victor pulled himself closer to Roman, who leaned further into him and kissed him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him tight, and thrusting deep into him. He kissed Victor’s lips and face and his neck. 

“Mhm, so good,” Roman groaned softly, as deep in Victor as he could be. He grasped Victor’s cock and jerked him in time with his thrusts. Victor had rehardened rather quickly. He had the endurance of a much younger man. He was wonderful. Ideal, really. Roman pulled back and watched Victor, watching his facial expressions. God he was so handsome. So, so handsome. “Only I get to see you like this.” 

“Only you,” nodded Victor, already knowing what Roman would ask for next. “Only you.” 

“You know me so well. So so well. My Victor.” 

“Yours, always yours-” 

“Always?”

“Always.” Roman came at that, and almost stopped completely, but he kept moving his wrist until Victor came as well. As they came down from their highs together, Roman rolled over and held Victor close to him. They kissed back and forth, some longer, some quick. They caught their breath together, Victor and his endurance catching up first. “What’s on the plan now?” Roman caught his breath a moment afterwards. 

“Shower. We both need a shower.”

“Together?” Roman chuckled. 

“Together.” 


End file.
